Love Bug
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash was up to no good and Misty knew it. How will a very cheeky prank from Ash result in romance for the two best friends? Read to find out!


**Hello :) Here is a little fic that I wrote for mine and AAML-TAML's 10 month anniversary of knowing each other via the internet. I got the idea ages ago but only just figured out how I wanted it to end up x'D Anyway, I hope you all enjoy but especially you buddeh! ;D**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own pokemon T~T**

* * *

As soon as Ash woke up, Misty could tell he was up to no good. That mischievous glint in his eye and the way his lips quirked into a devious smirk gave it all away.

She was not surprised at all when about midday in the hot region of Unova that he sidled up to her, holding something in his hands behind his back.

"Uh Misty…?" he nibbled his lip to cover up the cheeky grin that was threatening to take over his face. Before he could say anymore, Misty looked at him with suspicious narrowed eyes, her eyebrow quirked up curiously.

"What's up with you, Ash? You've been acting highly suspicious all day…" she trailed off, looking at him sideways with her still narrowed aquamarine orbs.

Upon hearing this, the teenage boy jumped slightly and sweat dropped nervously, his eyes turning onto sheepish arrow shapes.

'Nothings up at all Mist, I swear!" he let out his trademark soft husky laugh before realizing she did not believe a word that he was saying. "Okay maybe something's up…" he grinned inwardly before holding out the poke ball which he was hiding behind his back.

Before he could say why he was giving it to her, Misty eyed it with still suspicious orbs and looked back at him in an unamused way.

"What is that?" her eyes turned bewildered before smacking his cap down so the visor hid his eyes. "And before you say, I know it's a poke ball, Ketchum!"

Ash grumbled and turned his hat backwards so she couldn't do this. For a second Misty forgot her suspiciousness and blushed slightly. She had a thing for her secret crush turning his hat back.

Her love-struck musings her interrupted by him answering her previous question.

"I got you a present Misty…" he bit the inside of his cheek to hold in the laughter and grabbed her hand to put the sphere into her grasp. "I hope you like it!"

Misty blinked at him with big round orbs and her face tinted with a rose pink blush. The backwards hat, present just for her and him touching her hand made her heart hammer in her chest.

"Um…" she stuttered before shaking her thoughts away and smiling at him warmly. "Wow gee, Ash, you didn't have to get me a present but I'm happy you did…" she trailed off, turning the sphere in her hands. "What kind of pokemon's inside?"

Ash grinned and stuck his nose in the air boastfully.

"Well I couldn't get my best friend any pokemon could I…?" he paused to hold his finger up and winked at her. "Between you and me, it could be a Tentacruel…"

Upon this, Misty tackled Ash with a hug that sent him flying, her face bright red with excitement and her blue orbs sparkling like diamonds.

"A Tentacruel?! Oh my goodness Ash you're the best friend ever!" she pulled away from the hug, her face ecstatic before holding the ball in her outstretched arm. "Come on out, Tentacruel!"

Upon hearing this, Ash got up from the ground and covered his broad smirk by taking off his hat and covering his mouth. It was time for the big finale.

The poke ball that Misty was holding opened and slowly a white-blue shone out of it, forming the pokemon that was inside.

"Come on! I can't wait to see my new best friend!" she jumped up and down excitedly. Misty was too busy being impatient to see that the pokemon had fully emerged from her poke ball and attached itself to her clothing.

"Huh…?" Ash pretended to blink, biting his lip so as not to laugh out loud. "I could have sworn I caught you a Tentacruel…"

Misty stopped dancing about and hugging everyone and everything in sight to look at her best friend.

"What do you mean, Ash…?"

It was when she said this that the pokemon pulled a very angry face with its two big blue eyes and zapped its new trainer.

"What the…?!" Misty flicked the tiny off her before catching sight of it and running around frantically. "Bug! You got me a bug! Why did you get me that?! What is it?!"

Ash laughed out loud and held her new pokemon out to her.

"It's a Joltik. I caught it in Unova and trained it so it's nearly ready to evolve into this…" he smirked and showed her his pokedex that was showing the picture of a Galvantula.

"Argh Ash I swear I hate you so much! Why could you do this to me?!" she hid up the nearest tree, frantically trying to get away from her biggest fear.

"Because you're funny when you're scared…" he mumbled slightly, not wanting to say the word 'cute'.

"It's funny when I'm scared, is it, Ketchum?! Well when I'm scared I get angry so I guess you like me being angry, huh?!"

Before he could answer his best friend, she pulled her trusty mallet out of nowhere and began hitting him all over his body with it.

"Cut it out Misty! Ouch that hurts! Misty stop it!" he managed to dodge a few of her hits but was getting puffed out from the running. "Misty I'll do anything please stop!"

The red head suddenly stopped in mid swing of her mallet and cocked her head at him, looking at him with her round aquamarine orbs.

"Anything…?" she repeated.

"Anything." He confirmed with a nod of his head. "Anything to stop being brutally abused by your mallet…" he sighed, pushing the mallet head out of his face.

Slowly but suspiciously, Misty put her mallet down before pointing to the bug pokemon.

"First of all you have to get rid of that thing!"

Ash sighed before returning it to the poke ball.

"All that hard work gone to waste…" he grumbled before realizing she was looking at him with angry orbs. "Okay, okay I'll trade it away!" Ash put the poke ball as far away from her as possible. "Happy now?"

Misty sighed with relief now that her biggest fear was locked away and out of sight but nibbled her lip slightly.

"Almost happy… One more thing…?" she didn't look at him in the eye for her cheeks were bright red.

Ash noticed her flaming face and thought she looked adorable with pink cheeks but shook his thoughts away.

"A-Anything…" he mumbled, wondering why his heart was hammering so fast in his chest.

Misty blushed even redder and flicked her bangs out of her eyes before looking right into his big warm chocolate orbs which she adored so much.

"I'll forgive you if…. If you kiss me…"

Needless to say, Ash was stunned at his best friend's words and his eyes went to her lips. They looked so soft and… kissable. He certainly wouldn't mind fulfilling her wish, especially if she would forgive him.

'Uh uh… Sure…?" his tanned cheeks became tinted with red as he took a step closer to her. Before the red head could regret her words and run off, embarrassed, the teenage boy locked his lips to hers.

Their first kiss was timid and nervous but filled with the love which they yearned to express for the past few years.

After they pulled away a few seconds later, Ash grinned sheepishly at his best friend.

"I'll have to give you more bugs in the future, especially if this is the result…"

That was all the teenage boy could say before he was knocked out cold by Misty and her trusty mallet of doom.

"Shut it, Ketchum".

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading :3 Sorry it's not much, TT. All my ideas have been for the Cilan and Iris third installment which I started today :L Thanks a lot to all of you for reading. Shay Shay, see you on twitter for a good ole laugh. See you guys... I dunno when... I might not be uploading much seeing as all my writing will go to that Cilan x Iris thing :L See you when I see you! ^.^**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to train Beat the Flygon to Level 100 xD Ta Ta :P**


End file.
